Vingança Incondicional
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Aya resolve vingar-se dos médicos que causaram a morte de Aya-chan, mas a cada morte, sente-se mal, e por isso vai atrás de conforto na cama de Ken. Mas as coisas fogem de seu controle, e Aya se perde no caminho da vida. Finalizada
1. Capítulo 01

Título: Vingança Incondicional

Autora: Akemi Hidaka

Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, Lemom

Pares: Aya x Ken

N/A: Devo muito esta fic à Kawaii Shuichi. Obrigada por ter feito com que eu mudasse de idéia quanto ao fato de publicá-la ou não, por tê-la revisado por mim, e por ser minha amiga

CAP:01

Aya andava apressado pelos corredores, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Empurraria quem quer que se atreva a entrar no caminho, não se importando (na verdade, ele estava ignorando, mesmo) com o que as enfermeiras diziam. Queria matar aquele médico desgraçado. Entrou em sua sala, após tirar do caminho uma assistente, que o seguira, tentando impedir que incomodasse o doutor.

-COMO _OUSA_ TOMAR UMA DECISÃO DESSAS?? - Invadiu a sala, não se dando ao trabalho de controlar o tom de voz, ou até mesmo falar mais calmamente.

-Dr. Nagushi, eu sinto muito, não consegui detê-lo. Quer que eu chame a segurança? - A assistente falou um tanto assustada.

-VÁ A MERDA COM OS SEGURANÇAS!! - Aya cuspiria fogo, se fosse possível, tamanha era sua ira - EU JURO QUE TE MATO SE DESLIGAR AQUELES APARELHOS!!

-Não precisa, Haruka. - O médico parecia ignorar completamente as ameaças do espadachim, até mesmo sua presença - Pode deixar que eu mesmo cuido disso.

-Hai. - E deixou a sala, meio temerosa.

-Sente-se, Fujimiya-san. - Falou calmamente.

-VOCÊ-NÃO-VAI-DESLIGAR-PORRA-NENHUMA!!!

-Fale, mais baixo, isto é um hospital!

-PARE DE IGNORAR O QUE EU DIGO! - Deu um soco na mesa, fazendo alguns objetos pularem.

-Ok, ok. Vamos conversar civilizadamente, então. Aqueles aparelhos já estão ligados há muito tempo, e nunca há sinal de melhora. Não faz sentido continuar esperando por uma coisa que não vai acontecer.

-Acontece que eu _pago_ essa merda de hospital e um idiota qualquer não pode chegar e mandar desligar os equipamentos, sendo um médico ou não. - Baixou a voz, falando perigosamente calmo.

-Eu sou um médico conceituado, sei o que faço.

-A sua única função é salvar vidas e não é o que está querendo fazer!

-Escute: Sua irmã está em um coma profundo, a possibilidade de que ela algum dia vá acordar são ínfimas.

-Eu não quero saber das possibilidades!! Enquanto ela estiver respirando, os equipamentos devem continuar ligados, entendeu? Eu pago esse hospital para mantê-la viva e não para matá-la. Não quero chegar à conclusão de ter feito tudo o que eu fiz para no final um incompetente chegar e desligar os equipamentos.

-Está me chamando de incompetente? - Estava começando a se irritar.

-Se quiser assim... - Sorriu, cheio de escárnio.

-Grrrrrr!! Essa decisão não foi tomada só por mim, embora eu tenha começado com isso. Foi feita uma reunião, e aqui está o nome de todos os médicos e diretores do hospital que assinaram a favor. - Mostrou uma lista com os dez nomes dos poderosos do hospital - Você não tem escolha.

-Ah, eu tenho sim. Ainda posso transferi-la para outro hospital. - Pegou a lista e leu cada nome, gravando-os na memória.

-É impossível. No estado atual de sua irmã, uma transferência seria fatal.

-Essa decisão é completamente antiética!!! E eu JURO que cada um que assinou a favor vai pagar caro - Levantou-se (ele tinha sentado?) da cadeira e saiu, batendo a porta, mas sem antes ouvir: - Você não tem escolha. Tudo estará acabado amanhã.

=======algumas horas depois========

-Ken-kun, o que Aya-kun tem? - Omi perguntou baixinho, observando que Aya tamborilava no braço da poltrona com os dedos impacientemente, enquanto olhava para o nada, mas seus olhos expressavam alguma coisa incompreensível.

-Eu não sei, Omi... Ele não quis contar nem pra mim.

-Uuhhh!!! Isso é mau sinal, Ken. Ele está perdendo a confiança em você. - Comentou Yohji, que havia ouvido a conversa.

-Cale a boca, Yohji. Fique você sabendo que ele confia em mim, sim. - Respondeu, cheio de si - Mas há coisas que ele prefere não dizer, e eu compreendo isso. Ele está nervoso e calado assim desde que voltou do hospital.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a irmã dele? - O chibi se preocupou.

-Não sei... Ele nem falou comigo ainda.

-Uuuhhhh!! Outro mau sinal, Ken. Amantes devem ser confidentes, e estar sempre se comunicando. - Lá vinha o playboy novamente com essas insinuações de que algo não ia bem no relacionamento.

-Ah, não enche, Yohji! - Saiu de perto dos dois e foi pra perto do ruivo, que nem pareceu notar a movimentação, ou o cochicho à sua frente. - Aya... Não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-.... - Apenas olhou-o nos olhos e depois voltou a fitar o nada.

-Tudo bem, então... Não vou forçar e nem insistir pra que me conte. - E subiu, indo para seu quarto. Podia não estar demonstrando, mas estava morrendo de vontade de obrigar o espadachim a contar o que tinha acontecido. Jogou-se na cama, com a intenção de dormir e esquecer tudo logo, mas estava sem um pingo de sono.

No andar de baixo, Yohji e Omi continuavam a cochichar sobre Aya, fazendo comentários, e olhando para ele em seguida, sem nem mesmo disfarçar (sabe quando estão falando mal/bem de você e ainda ficam te olhando, mostrando claramente de quem é que estão falando?) algumas vezes.

-Será? - O loirinho indagou.

-Mas é claro. Olha só como ele está; o jeito que ele simplesmente ignorou o Ken. Se eu fosse ele, teria dado um murro na cara desse ruivo, pra ver se ele aprende a não ignorar o amante. - O playboy olhava-o de canto enquanto falava no ouvido de Omi.

-Não seja tão exagerado, Yohji-kun. Mas eu queria saber o que aconteceu no hospital...

-Por que não param de ficar falando da vida dos outros e cuidam das suas próprias vidas, enquanto ainda podem?

Uma voz fria e cortante interrompeu a cochichação (nossa...nessa eu me superei..). Os dois imediatamente olharam para onde Aya estava, e se deram conta que ele percebera que ele era o assunto da conversa, e olhava-os de forma nada amigável.

-Uh, Aya, você estava aí? Nem notamos... - Yohji ainda teve a coragem de ser irônico.

-Se não tem mais o que fazer da vida, vai dormir e pare de fuxicar o que acontece ou não na minha vida. - Retrucou serio, e sem paciência para discutir, ou até mesmo para retrucar na mesma moeda.

-Ah, poupe-me de seus mandos e desmandos, Aya.

-Hn. - Levantou-se e andou em direção à porta.

-Aonde você vai, Aya-kun?

Olhou-o atravessado, pensando em não responder, mas mudou de idéia, e respondeu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si: - Ao hospital.

=======na manhã do dia seguinte======

Mais um dia intenso de trabalho avançava. Yohji, Ken e Omi tinham que trabalhar em dobro, já que Aya resolvera não voltar do hospital. Estava tendo/causando problemas com aqueles médicos sem noção de perigo. Aya estava mesmo disposto a matar todos aqueles dez médicos que foram a favor de (literalmente) matar sua irmã, que por muito tempo (quanto seria esse tempo?) esteve entre a vida e a morte, vegetando numa cama de hospital. Depois de uma grande (outra) discussão com o médico encarregado de sua irmã, os seguranças simplesmente o enxotaram do recinto, sob inúmeras ameaças que tinham fundamento. Os equipamentos foram desligados assim que saiu (saiu uma ova!! Ele foi expulso, mesmo). Mais uma vez, seu sangue fervia de puro ódio, e jurando vingança voltou a Koneko, prometendo a si mesmo que só se permitiria chorar pela morte de Aya-chan quando os culpados por sua morte fossem eliminados, pagando com a própria vida o erro cometido.

-Aya!! - Ken chamou ao ver seu koi entrando, com a expressão mais fria que possuía e que nunca fora visto pelo moreninho nem mesmo durante as missões. - O que aconteceu?

-Pensei que você não fosse insistir nisso. - Respondeu frio, continuando a andar (ele estava querendo entrar em casa)

-Isso foi ontem. O que aconteceu? Eu nunca te vi desse jeito antes! - Se explicou, enquanto ia atrás.

-Aqueles #&%§ de médicos desligaram os equipamentos!! - Explodiu, dando um soco na parede.

-Que equipamentos?

-Não seja idiota, Ken! Os equipamentos que mantinham minha irmã em condições(razoáveis) de vida!!

-Nani?! Então sua irmã está... - A pergunta ficou no ar.

-... – Consentiu.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito, Aya... - Abraçou-o, tentando confortá-lo.

-Você não tem que sentir nada, Ken. E sim aqueles médicos filhos da p. - Retribuiu ao abraço.

-O que você está pensando em fazer? - Afastou-se um pouco, de modo que podia encará-lo nos olhos.

-Não estou pensando em nada. - Atacou sua boca, num beijo voraz, que tirou o fôlego do moreno. - Eu já pensei e sei o que vou fazer.

-Aya, você não pode fazer isso!

-Eu posso e vou fazer. - Deu-lhe um empurrão, fazendo com que caísse deitado na cama, e engatinhou sobre ele até chegar em sua boca, dando-lhe outro beijo, enquanto despia-o sem cerimônia.

Pego de surpresa, Ken ficou sem reação, apenas sentindo sua boca ser vasculhada e tentando corresponder à altura. Mas estava difícil. O ruivo beijava-o de forma quase agressiva, não dando brechas para que pudesse respirar. E com a mesma intensidade, Aya deixou sua boca, atacando seu pescoço, deixando marcas por onde passava. Desceu mais um pouco, deixando um rastro de saliva, até chegar em seu membro rijo. Abocanhou-o de forma possessiva, fazendo um movimento de sobe e desce, sugando-o com força, fazendo o outro se contorcer e gemer alucinadamente.

-A... Ya!!! - sentia que não agüentaria por muito tempo se continuasse nesse ritmo.

O espadachim parou de repente, ao sentir que o clímax estava chegando, fazendo o outro sentir uma dor no baixo ventre. Mais uma vez, atacou sua boca, da mesma forma que fizera antes, enquanto posicionava-se entre as pernas do jogador. Este estremeceu, não de prazer, mas por temer que o ruivo o penetrasse da mesma forma que o beijara: de forma agressiva, o que na certa iria lhe causar muita dor. E Aya notou que o corpo abaixo de si ficara tenso de repente. Cortou o beijo, apenas por tempo suficiente para que pudesse dizer: - Relaxe, senão vai doer de verdade.

Começou a penetrá-lo devagar e com cuidado, sentindo a tensão diminuir, e o corpo do jogador relaxando aos poucos. Algum tempo depois, já se encontrava inteiro no interior de Ken. Ficou parado por um tempo, esperando que o outro se acostumasse com a invasão, e apreciando as sensações que aquilo provocava, sentindo uma eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo.

Mas logo ambos os corpos exigiam por prazer, e um vai e vem se iniciou. Lento no início, ficando mais intenso conforme sentiam maior necessidade de atingir o clímax. As respirações ofegantes; respiravam pela boca entreaberta, deixando passar também os gemidos incontidos. Um gemido mais forte acompanhado por espasmos denunciou que Ken finalmente chegara ao clímax, molhando ambos com seu sêmen. Numa última e mais forte estocada Aya o preencheu com sua semente, desabando logo em seguida, esperando que a respiração e o coração batendo descompassado voltassem ao normal. Deslizou para fora do moreninho, deitando-se ao seu lado.

-Não faça nada impensado, Aya... Onegai. - Pediu, com a voz sonolenta. - Não quero te perder.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Não será nada impensado. -_Já sei exatamente o que fazer, e como fazer._

-Ai shiteru... Não esqueça disso. - E adormeceu.

_Não esquecerei._

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado para não acordar o jogador que acabara de adormecer e saiu do quarto. Entrou no quarto de Omi, pegando o laptop e levando para a sala das missões. O que iria fazer com o laptop? Iria procurar dados sobre seus 10 alvos, para poder concluir sua missão particular com êxito. Mataria um a um, num período de 10 dias. Um alvo para cada dia, deixando por último aquele que sentenciara a própria morte ao dizer que a decisão inicial de desligar os equipamentos partira dele.

Matsuda Hiroshi

Ishida Massato

Kobayashi Aki

Urakami Takashi

Myasagi Ossamu

Yamamoto Takeo

Itsuki Hideo

Kayama Saito

Nakada Ryuiti

Nagushi Shin

_Todos eles morrerão, inocentes ou não, tendo família ou não; todos sofrerão e temerão por terem tomado tal decisão._

_Aya-chan... Todos eles pagarão por tê-la tirado de mim. Não importa o que façam, não importa que eu possa morrer depois. Nada mais me importa. Quero estar com você novamente, mas sinto que se morrer agora estarei mais distante de ti do que quando vivo. O céu e o inferno são dois opostos. Matei e ainda matarei muitos para merecer um lugar ao seu lado. Mas mesmo assim... Minha vingança será feita, e só então me permitirei chorar e sentir a dor da perda._

Passou a tarde toda juntando dados sobre os dez médicos, planejando como e onde pegá-los, onde haviam mais e menos riscos; tudo tinha que sair com perfeição, sem falhas e obstáculos.

O primeiro da lista seria Matsuda Hiroshi: solteiro, mora numa cobertura sai todas as noites para uma farra noturna.

A noite não tardou a chegar, e Aya saiu sorrateiramente, sem que Yohji, Omi e até mesmo Ken notassem, e a passadas rápidas seguiu seu rumo, escondendo-se nas sombras, como um tigre faz quando vai caçar. Encontrou o alvo/vítima saindo de casa e foi atrás, seguindo-o até um cassino. Seria melhor esperar pelo momento mais apropriado. E esperou. Dada certa hora da noite, dois seguranças escoltaram o médico bêbado até o lado de fora, empurrando-o no asfalto. Provavelmente conseguira arranjar uma dívida com o cassino e não tinha como pagar. Uma ótima chance, que não foi desperdiçada. O espadachim o seguiu novamente, sem que este o percebesse, até um lugar menos movimentado - o que não foi muito difícil, pois a noite ainda tardaria a acabar.

A última coisa vista e ouvida pelo médico antes de cair inerte no chão foram um brilho reluzente vindo da lâmina da katana, e o som da espada desferindo um golpe contra seu peito.

No dia seguinte, Aya levantou cedo, antes de todo mundo, para lavar o sangue que ficara na lâmina da espada. Como sempre, o sangue escorria ralo abaixo ao primeiro contato com a água, não deixando qualquer rastro de que fora usada. O metal frio e limpo dava a impressão de que acabara de ser forjada; grande ilusão, pois ela carrega o peso de todos os que foram mortos por ela e seu portador.

-Yohji-kun, viu o meu laptop? - Omi perguntou à tarde.

-Da última vez estava com o Aya. Pergunte a ele.

-Arigatou. - Procurou o ruivo por toda a casa, encontrando-o na sala das missões, usando o aparelho. - Aya-kun, ainda vai demorar muito para terminar?

-Ie. Já estou acabando, Omi. - Acabou de ler um documento e fechou os arquivos. - Pronto; pode usar.

-Está tudo bem? - Perguntou ao reparar que o outro parecia estar diferente.

Ignorou a pergunta e saiu da sala, enquanto acabava de arquitetar uma estratégia para eliminar seu alvo naquela mesma noite.

Ishida Massato era o diretor-chefe do hospital, na casa dos cinqüenta anos, prestes a se aposentar. Tinha cinco filhos que estavam espalhados pelo mundo, e sua esposa vivia com um deles, cansada de ter que dividir o marido com os intermináveis plantões - mas não estavam divorciados. Não seria muito difícil matá-lo. Aya sorria internamente, satisfeito com as próprias conclusões e a facilidade que estava tendo.

-Aya!! - Ken o chamava pela quinta vez.

-Nan da? - Saiu de seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de que não deveria deixar ninguém suspeitar do que estava fazendo.

-Vem jantar ou não? A comida já tá esfriando.

-Já estou indo. - Saiu do quarto em silêncio, cruzando com o jogador na porta.

-No que está pensando?

-Em nada. - Respondeu seco, deixando claramente que não estava a fim de conversa.

Sentaram-se à mesa em silêncio e começaram a comer, também em silêncio. Um silêncio que irritou Yohji, que tentou puxar algum assunto: - Como anda no colégio, Omi?

-Na mesma de sempre.

-Ah... - Se viu sem assunto. Teria que abordar algum assunto melhor: - Tá namorando alguém?

-Gasp!! - engasgou-se com o suco - Não. Por que pensa isso?

-Foi só uma pergunta... Você já está na idade de se envolver com alguém, não acha?

-É... Pode até ser. Mas é arriscado, e eu ainda não achei a pessoa certa.

-Arriscado por quê?

-Ora, você sabe que não podemos ficar nos envolvendo profundamente com alguém por causa do que fazemos à noite.

-Então faça como eu, ué.

-Eu não quero ficar com fama de galinha...

-Eu não sou galinha!!

-Ah, então é o quê?

-Hm... Saidinho.

Aya terminou de comer e saiu da cozinha, chamando a atenção dos dois que conversavam e de Ken, que ainda estava na metade do prato.

-Ken-kun, ele anda estranho, não é?

-É.

-Você sabe o que poderia ser?

-Sei... Não.

-Sabe ou não?

-Sim e não.

-Explique-se, Ken. - Interferiu Yohji - Senão, até o Omi vai ficar sem entender.

-Eu não sei se posso falar...é meio pessoal.

-Então não fale, ué.

-Acho que eu vou lá falar com ele, pra ver se é o que eu estou pensando.

-Boa sorte. - Desejaram Yohji e Omi juntos.

Ken consentiu e foi. Também havia percebido que o espadachim esteve diferente naquele dia e no dia anterior: passara horas na frente do laptop e depois se fechava no quarto, ignorando qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao redor.

-Aya, posso entrar? - Bateu na porta e esperou até a porta ser aberta e o ruivo lhe dar passagem para entrar.

-O que você quer?

-Credo, que frieza!! O que está acontecendo?

-Nada.

-Você está estranho... Anda mais calado que o normal, e mal falou comigo hoje.

-Não há nada e estranho nisso.

-Como não? Você costumava falar mais comigo.

-Olha, Ken: eu acabei de perder minha irmã. É absolutamente normal que eu queira ficar um tempo sozinho pra pensar.

-Ah, é mesmo... Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido... - Desculpou-se, arrependendo-se de ter cobrado mais atenção. - Eu queria poder ajudar...

-Olha, vamos dar um tempo, então. - Viu a expressão no rosto do outro mudar de preocupado para espantado - Dez dias é o tempo que eu preciso, está bem?

-Mas Aya, isso vai...

-Não, não vai - Cortou - Vai ser até melhor, confie em mim.

-Mas... - Aya o encarou como se dissesse "não vai acontecer nada de mais" - Está bem... Mas só dez dias, ok? Se passar disso eu vou reclamar.

-Eu sei. Agora volta pro quarto, tá? - Pediu, tentando não ser grosso - Eu quero descansar um pouco.

Ainda meio contrariado, Ken consentiu e saiu, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. _Um tempo... Isso não é um bom sinal. Mas se ele está pedindo, deve ser porque realmente está precisando. Só me resta esperar... Mas dez dias?? É tanto tempo..._

Mal o jogador saiu do quarto, e Aya pulou a janela silenciosamente para ir de encontro ao diretor. Todos aqueles dados que encontrara sobre Ishida, sabia até mesmo onde ele morava. Foi até sua casa da mesma forma que fizera na noite anterior. As luzes estavam acesas no interior quando chegou. Esperou algumas horas, até que tudo estivesse escuro e entrou, driblando o sistema de segurança. Com uma luva, abriu um armário debaixo da escada, encontrando algo que seria útil e depois foi pra cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira e tirou um potinho com tofu. Com a própria katana, cortou uma rodela do centro do alimento e despejou o conteúdo do frasco que havia pego minutos antes no armário debaixo da escada. Mexeu um pouco, jogando o excesso na pia e colocou a rodela que havia cortado antes no lugar, tampando o buraco que havia ficado. Colocou o tofu de volta dentro da geladeira, limpou a pia, guardou o frasco de volta no lugar e saiu da mesma forma que entrou. No dia seguinte o médico teria uma surpresa ao tomar seu missoshiro pela manhã. (lembrem-se que o café da manhã no Japão é como se fosse o almoço ou janta, só que mais leve)

O espadachim fez seu percurso pra casa calmamente, entrando pela janela de seu quarto. Àquela hora, todos já estavam dormindo profundamente, e nem suspeitavam do que acontecia.

No dia seguinte, as manchetes de todos os jornais noticiavam a morte de Matsuda Hiroshi. O principal suspeito era o bingo onde o médico havia jogado e perdido na noite retrasada.

Ainda no período da manhã, Aya passou no hospital, para tratar dos documentos de sua irmã e acabou esbarrando com aquele que havia causado tudo aquilo. Apenas agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto o outro parecia chocado com a morte de um de seus companheiros de trabalho.

-E então, Ken? - Yohji o puxou para um canto na sala.

-Nan da? - perguntou confuso.

-Descobriu o que Aya tem?

Omi, que estava passando por ali ouviu e se juntou na conversa: - É, diz pra gente...

-Mas eu não sei se posso falar...!

-Ora, Ken; a gente promete que não fala nada que foi você quem contou pra gente, tá?.

-¬.¬ Mas eu sou o único que sabe o que aconteceu...

-Uuuhhh!!! Confissões de amantes!!! - Debochou o loiro, deixando-o vermelho.

-Yohji-kun, controle-se! - Repreendeu Omi. - Vamos lá, Ken-kun: a gente promete que finge que não sabe de nada u.u

-Sei não... Eu estaria traindo a confiança dele. - Falou indeciso.

-Onegaiii!!! Quem sabe a gente não possa ajudar? - Sugeriu -O Aya sempre é tão calado e reservado, não conta nada pra ninguém - exceto pra você, talvez -; deve se sentir meio só.

-Não, Omi. Eu já tentei ajudá-lo, e sai perdendo.

-O que ele fez? - Perguntou o playboy, ficando repentinamente interessado.

-Ele... Ele me pediu um tempo u.u... Dez dias.

-E você deixou por isso mesmo?!?!O.O - Se espantou - Que trouxa!! Se eu fosse você, insistia; você sabe que um tempo também pode significar um pé na bunda, né?

-Yohji-kun!! - Repreendeu Omi novamente.

-Ah, fique quieto, Omi... É a mais pura verdade.

-Olha, Yohji: eu não insisti porque sei que se fizer isso, ele fica irritado. E além disso, ele deu um prazo, que me deixa um pouco mais tranqüilo. Mas eu ainda queria saber: por que dez dias?

-É o tempo que eu levarei pra terminar alguns assuntos entre eu e os médicos, se quer saber. - uma resposta fria veio da porta. Era Aya, que havia acabado de voltar do hospital.

-... - Omi e Yohji ficaram calados e sem ter mais o que falar, já que o "assunto" chegara.

-Aya, como foi no hospital? - Perguntou Ken, tentando parecer indiferente àquele "tempo".

-Normal... Aqueles médicos filhos da mãe ficaram tentando me evitar.

-Dooshite?o.Ò

-Não é obvio?? Eles decidiram a morte da minha irmã como se fossem decidir se desciam o chinelo numa barata insignificante ou não!! E agora eles pagarão por isso, e muito caro. - Sua voz saiu num tom claro de ameaça.

-Aya, você não pretende fazer nada contra eles, não é?

-Iie. - _Já estou fazendo_ - E vocês três deveriam parar de fofocar sobre a minha vida e ir fazer alguma coisa útil. - Avisou antes de subir para seu quarto, onde passaria o resto do dia, apenas esperando a noite cair.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu... - Falou Omi, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, depois do ruivo ter saído da sala. - Pobre Aya...

-Mas nem parece que ele está abalado com isso. - Comentou Yohji - Se eu perdesse algum parente meu, estaria pelo menos com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, mas ele nem isso!!

-Talvez ele chore quando está sozinho no quarto, Yohji-kun. E talvez tenha sido por isso também que ele pediu o tempo: para ter mais tempo de ficar sozinho. - Deduziu o chibi.

-Não, Omi. Aya não é dessas coisas - Pelo menos eu acho que não e do jeito que age, nem parece ter sentimentos....

-... - Ainda olhava para a escada por onde o ruivo subira, mas conseguiu captar a última frase do loiro - Está enganado, Yohji. Aya tem sentimentos, sim; só que não os mostra com freqüência. Pra mim, ele está escondendo alguma coisa... - _Eu só não consigo saber o quê..._

-Tsc... Vai entender ele... - Murmurou mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros, passando a mão nos cabelos, parando-a na nuca e sentindo seu estômago roncar - Omi, o almoço sai ou não sai?

-Olha, se não está com fome, tudo bem, mas não me leve junto!!

-Gomen ne, Yohji-kun. Mas hoje eu não vou cozinhar.

-NANI?! E como fica o meu almoço?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha apontando para a cozinha.

-Droga... Meu cabelo vai ficar cheirando a comida depois... - Resmungou, mas acabou indo; estava com _muita_ fome.

_Kobayashi Aki... Passa todas as noites de plantão no hospital... Não será muito difícil conseguir entrar lá._ Aya preparava sua katana para mais uma noite de vingança. A lâmina continuava afiada como sempre, o aço frio e reluzente que já fora banhado pelo sangue de muitos emitia um leve ruído ao ser manejado com grande velocidade, quebrando as barreiras do ar.

Como nas duas noites anteriores, Aya pulou a janela de seu quarto; já estava ficando bom naquilo. Era madrugada, não havia uma alma viva andando pelas ruas, mas mesmo assim, havia um movimento no hospital: um vai e vem de médicos e enfermeiras apressados, pacientes que chegavam de ambulância, parentes preocupados com algum ente querido; enfim, tudo o que acabaria dificultando a ação do ruivo estava ali. Seu alvo não parava de ir e vir na ala de emergência, ocupado demais com os que chegavam.

Teve que ter paciência para esperar até que o movimento diminuísse, possibilitando que o médico fosse até sua sala para alguns minutos de descanso.

Era exatamente aquela a chance de que precisava. Durante horas havia permanecido imóvel dentro de um tubo de ventilação, apenas acompanhando o movimento através das frestas de uma grade. Foi difícil achar os tubos certos que o levariam até a sala que queria, mas logo conseguiu e agora se encontrava bem em cima da cabeça do Doutor. Agora só tinha um problema: como sairia dali para atacar sem chamar atenção? Difícil... O tempo ia passando enquanto tentava achar a solução, e com o tempo, a voz de uma mulher soou por todo o prédio dizendo para Kobayashi ir para a UTI atender um recém chegado.

Era tudo o que precisava!! Agora teria que ir se arrastando pelos tubos até encontrar a bendita ala da UTI. Não tinha muita noção de direção naquele labirinto, e por isso quando finalmente encontrou o lugar certo, o médico já havia tratado do paciente e sumido. _Merda!! Onde ele pode ter ido? Daqui de dentro é impossível faze alguma coisa eficaz; eu vou ter que sair._

Uma hora depois, já se encontrava livre dos tubos, do lado de fora do hospital, mas nem sinal do médico. Já estava quase amanhecendo, e ainda não havia cumprido sua "missão particular". O jeito seria esperar até a noite seguinte... Ou não? De repente, viu exatamente quem queria indo para o estacionamento. Agora sim teria a chance de executa-lo. Pé ante pé seguiu-o ocultando-se nas sombras, até que estivesse colado em suas costas, como se fosse uma sombra, e desembainhou sua katana, cujo brilho chamou a atenção do médico, que se virou apenas para ver a morte em pessoa (...).

O espadachim chegou em casa logo depois do sol ter nascido. Passara a noite toda acordado, mas não tinha sono e nem se sentia cansado. E mesmo que estivesse com sono, não conseguiria dormir por causa de um vazio na alma e alguma outra coisa que não sabia dizer o que era, e que logo arranjou um jeito de driblar: logo depois de pular a própria janela, saiu do quarto e atravessou o corredor, indo chegar no quarto de seu amante que no momento estava adormecido.

Está certo que havia pedido um tempo, mas na verdade era só uma desculpa para que o moreno não ficasse batendo na mesma tecla varias vezes. Aproximou-se da cama, tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido (isso foi extremamente fácil...) e debruçou-se sobre o corpo adormecido, sentindo seu perfume e depois roçando seus lábios no pescoço descoberto, causando arrepios. Sorriu diante daquela sensibilidade; somente quando estava com Ken conseguia esquecer seus problemas e sentir-se bem.

E era o que faria agora: ficaria com ele para fazer o vazio em sua alma desaparecer (por um instante). Foi subindo, beijando seu pescoço e queixo, até chegar em sua boca, invadindo-a sem cerimônia com sua língua ávida. Com aquele "assédio", Ken acabou por acordar com uma pergunta surgindo-lhe a mente: se Aya havia lhe pedido um tempo, por que estava ali agora? _Ah, que se dane isso!! Se eu fizer alguma pergunta agora, é capaz dele entender que eu quero esse tempo._ Pensou, correspondendo ao beijo, enquanto sentia o peso do espadachim sobre seu corpo.

Foram despindo-se lentamente, invertendo as posições; horas Ken ficava em cima e Aya embaixo, e vice-versa. As carícias ficaram mais intensas, os gemidos se tornando audíveis, o calor aumentando, as sensações sentidas também aumentando.

Aya penetrou-o lentamente, mas sem parar, enquanto o outro mordia o lábio inferior, tentando conter um gemido mais alto e que provavelmente denunciaria o que estavam fazendo. Mas aquilo não demorou muito, pois logo o ruivo já se encontrava todo dentro de Ken, e começava um vai e vem, aumentando a velocidade a cada estocada, tocando em um ponto sensível, provocando um gemido mais forte a cada vez que o tocava ali. Ken envolveu o próprio membro, manipulando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas dentro de seu corpo; não agüentou muito tempo, e gozou, jorrando seu sêmen no abdômen de ambos. Mais algumas estocadas, e Aya também chegou ao clímax, completando assim aquele ato, e sentindo-se bem o suficiente para conseguir dormir. Deu em longo e meloso beijo no jogador enquanto deitava-se ao seu lado e pousou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormindo algum tempo depois.

Ken ficou a fitá-lo por um tempo; gostava de vê-lo dormir. Parecia tão calmo e despreocupado; bem diferente de quando estava acordado. Beijou-lhe a testa, afastando alguns fios que lhe cobriam o rosto e foi pro banheiro, fazer o que tinha que fazer, voltando alguns minutos depois. Recolheu as roupas do chão ao redor da cama, reparando que Aya não viera para o seu quarto de pijama ou com a habitual calça e suéter, e sim com um, sobretudo preto, uma camisa e uma calça também da mesma cor. Aquilo era estranho, pois só usava aquele traje quando ia numa missão, e pelo que sabia, eles não tinham recebido nenhuma missão. Estranho... Será que deveria acordá-lo para perguntar? Olhou para a cama, vendo-o dormir tão tranqüilamente, que descartou a idéia e acabou de arrumar as roupas, estendendo-as numa cadeira, que só um milagre não a deixava cair pra trás, de tão cheia de roupas penduradas que já tinha (lembrei da cadeira do quarto de meu irmão... hehe.), e saiu, sentindo-se mais leve. Mas ainda com aquela dúvida martelando em sua cabeça...

Continua...

Akemi Hidaka

Abril de 2003


	2. Capítulo 02

Título: Vingança Incondicional

Autora: Akemi Hidaka

Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, Lemom

Pares: Aya x Ken

CAP 02

O movimento na Koneko estava bom naquele dia; havia mais clientes do que garotas chatas (.), e Ouka estava ali, comprando os arranjos mais caros que tinham e dando-os a Omi.

Já havia passado muito da hora do almoço, quando o movimento diminuiu (consideravelmente) e eles tiveram um tempinho pra conversar.

-O que aconteceu, Ken-kun?

-Hm? Dooshite?

-Parece estar feliz com alguma coisa.....

-Dá pra notar, é?. - o chibi afirmou com um movimento de cabeça - É que o tempo acabou.

-Sério? Que bom!. E só durou um dia, não é mesmo?

-Hai. Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa...

-Nan da?

-Quando eu estava arrumando o quarto depois de você sabe o que, eu vi que ele não estava de... - parou de falar ao ver o ruivo entrando na floricultura, com uma cara amassada de quem dormiu demais. - Dormiu bem, Aya?

-Hai. Acho que dormi até demais...

-Ah, finalmente a bela adormecida resolveu despertar de seu sono!! - Yohji provocou. - Você é um belo folgado, não? Só aparece pra trabalhar no fim do dia!!

-Não enche, Yohji. - Afastou-o abanando a mão, como se estivesse espantando um cachorrinho, fazendo Ken e Omi rirem diante da cara feita pelo loiro. - O que ainda tem pra fazer?

-Você pode contar o caixa, enquanto a gente termina de fechar. - falou Omi, dirigindo a Yohji um olhar de "obedeça e não reclame", que o fez soltar um muxoxo audível enquanto se afastava para ir pegar os vasos de fora.

Dois dias se passaram, e com os dias, as vidas de Urakami Takashi e Myasagi Ossamu passaram do ponto (eles morreram). A policia já começava a investigar a misteriosa morte de cinco médicos tão conceituados. O assassino não havia deixado marcas e nem provas de sua passagem, não havia suspeitos. As mortes foram todas diferentes: o primeiro morreu com um fino, mas profundo corte no peito, bem no coração; o segundo morreu depois de comer um tofu envenenado com veneno de rato (hahahaha!!isso foi idiota...); o terceiro com um rombo no ventre; o quarto apunhalado pelas costas; e o quinto com a explosão do próprio carro, enquanto o dirigia. Estava saindo em tudo quanto era jornal, cada um dizendo uma coisa mais absurda que a outra.

Aya acompanhava aos noticiários tranqüilamente, como se aquilo fosse absolutamente normal, enquanto o Dr. Nagushi e os outros quatro médicos morriam de medo, temendo que a própria vez chegasse, imaginando o jeito cruel que o assassino iria usar para matar. Ken já começava a desconfiar que seu amante estivesse sendo o autor daquela "obra", apesar do mesmo estar sempre negando. Estava até gostando, de certa forma, pois estava tendo mais "manhãs agradáveis" como aquela de dois dias atrás.

Na noite do que seria o sexto dia de chacina, receberam instruções para uma missão que seria feita na noite do dia seguinte. Aya mal prestara atenção nas informações, preocupado em olhar o relógio, vendo o tempo que estava perdendo. Omi provavelmente explicaria tudo de novo quando estivessem prestes a ir cumprir a missão.

Era a noite de Yamamoto Takeo, vice-diretor do hospital. Por causa dos cinco assassinatos anteriores, agora andava com dois seguranças, um em cada lado; apenas uma pedra no caminho de Aya, que poderia contorná-la ou destruí-la momentos antes de seu alvo. Optou pela segunda, bem mais simples: matou um dos seguranças, quebrando-lhe o pescoço, roubou-lhe a arma e atirou na cabeça outro e logo em seguida no alvo, que caiu morto na mesma hora. Tão simples quanto esmagar um pernilongo na parede. E como fizera nas madrugadas anteriores, assim que chegou em casa, foi para o quarto de seu amante e depois só acordou no meio da tarde. Estava começando a trocar o dia pela noite.

-Ok, vocês sabem o que fazer. - Finalizou Omi, assim que chegaram no local da missão. - É entrar, destruir os arquivos do computador e sair. Abyssinian "limpa" o terreno para que Siberian e eu possamos entrar e destruir os arquivos, enquanto Balinese prepara alguma coisa pra quando estivermos saindo.

Os três deram um aceno com a cabeça e foram cumprir cada um sua tarefa: Aya foi primeiro e exterminou todos os "carinhas" que estavam do lado de fora do prédio, deixando o caminho livre para a entrada de Ken e Omi, que não tiveram dificuldade alguma em atingir o objetivo depois de ter mandado outros "carinhas" (literalmente) pro inferno. Mas o alarme soou, sem que pudessem evitar, e ao saírem, estavam sendo seguidos por mais cinco futuras alminhas penadas, que se enroscaram numa teia de arame por parte de Yohji. Uma missão tão fácil quanto roubar o doce de uma criança.

-Vamos? - Perguntou Yohji ao se juntar aos dois que saíram do prédio.

-Claro; mas onde está Abyssinian? - Ken olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando pelo ruivo.

-Será que... Ele foi pego? - Temeu Omi

-Não... Senão, já estaríamos sabendo. Tente pelo comunicador, Ken.

-Certo... - Ligou o aparelho e chamou por Aya.

-E então? - Indagou o chibi depois de alguns minutos.

-Fora de alcance... - Respondeu desanimado.

-Mas como?? Ele deve estar muito longe pra isso, e não conseguiria percorrer 1km em tão pouco tempo. - Estava começando a ficar intrigado com aquilo. - A não ser que tenha pegado o carro, o que eu duvido muito.

-Não, o carro ele não pegou... Ainda está onde deixamos. - Yohji apontou para uma rua mais à frente - Olha: por que não voltamos pra casa? Vai ver ele já voltou pra casa, desligou o comunicador e foi pra cama!

-É... Pode até ser. O que acha, Siberian?

-Tudo bem... Vamos, então.

Seguiram os três para casa, e qual a sua surpresa ao chegarem em casa e ver que a moto de Ken havia sumido?

-Pelo menos sabemos que ele passou em casa... - Yohji comentou irônico.

-O que será que ele foi fazer a essa hora da noite/madrugada?? - Indagou Omi.

-Não... - Murmurou o jogador, deduzindo o que o ruivo teria ido fazer. Desapontado por ter sido enganado pelo amante, foi para o quarto em silêncio e trancou a porta, dando duas voltas na fechadura. (...).

Naquela noite Aya estava com sorte: mataria dois coelhos (no caso, médicos) numa cajadada só (era isso?); como que achando que estariam mais seguros unidos Itsuki Hideo e Kayama Saito estavam dividindo um apartamento nos arredores da cidade. Depois de ter entrado no apartamento, o espadachim matou um com o auxilio de uma almofada e depois ainda teve coragem de carregar o que ainda estava vivo para o quarto do defunto fresco e matá-lo com um abridor de envelopes que encontrou sobre o criado mudo, fechando o objeto na mão deste ultimo a morrer. Poderia até ser que a policia ficasse um pouco confusa com aquilo, pensando que um matara o outro e depois se suicidara, mas só ficaria sabendo quando amanhecesse e os jornais começassem a noticiar tal fato.

Voltou para casa o mais rápido que a moto permitia; queria estar com Ken o quanto antes, pois aquela sensação de vazio voltara, e estava pior que das outras vezes, sufocando seu espírito. Mas qual não foi a sua frustração ao não conseguir entrar no quarto do moreno? A porta estava trancada, a janela também... Não tinha jeito de entrar por fora. O jeito era ter que ir dormir sozinho, na solidão de seu quarto. Se é que conseguiria dormir, sentindo-se tão "mal". Desabou sobre a cama, mas não pregou o olho durante as duas horas que tentara dormir. Foi até a floricultura, cuidou de algumas plantas, tomou um copo de leite quente, tomou um banho, tentou dormir de novo, e nada. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, enquanto o dia amanheceu e o meio dia se aproximava.

_Saco!! O que está acontecendo comigo?! Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, não comigo. Sou um assassino, não devo sentir qualquer coisa pelas minhas vitimas, e muito menos por aqueles que contribuíram para que Aya deixasse de viver... Maninha... Por que as coisas têm que ser assim? Primeiro a mamãe e o papai, e agora... Você! Será que eu vou perder todas as pessoas que amo? Seria esse o meu destino; acabar sozinho, sem amigos e família? Até Ken está me deixando..! Dooshite? O que eu fiz pra isso? _Perguntava-se, enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia por seu rosto _Não... Não posso chorar... **Não vou chorar**!! Eu prometi que não faria isso até que aqueles dez bastardos tivessem merecido o que deviam._(...) Olhou para o relógio, vendo que àquela hora todos já deviam estar acordos e desceu.

-Ohayo, Aya-kun - cumprimentou Omi.

Não se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca para responder; apenas fez um leve menear de cabeça e seguiu em frente. Queria falar com Ken, saber por que havia trancado a maldita porta do quarto quando devia tê-la deixado aberta.

-Ken...

-Nan da? - Falou sem encara-lo, ainda estava muito chateado por ter sido enganado. Havia levado horas para dormir; perguntas insistentes e sem respostas não saiam de sua cabeça, deixando-o intrigado, achando que Aya não o amava, e que apenas o usava para aliviar o que sentia depois de matar um daqueles médicos.

-Por que trancou a porta do quarto?

-Por que mentiu pra mim?

-Ken...! Responda.

-Essa é a resposta.

-Você trancou a porcaria daquela porta só porque eu não te disse o que estava fazendo? - Ficou incrédulo com a razão.

-Você mentiu pra mim, Aya!! - Olhou-o fundo nos olhos, tentando impedir que as lagrimas caíssem - O que me garante que você não esteve só me usando esse tempo todo em que estivemos juntos?

-Mas eu...

-O que me garante que você não vá fazer isso outras vezes, vendo que uma vez o idiota aqui acreditou, e que na certa acreditaria de novo? - Cortou rispidamente - Eu amo você, você sabe muito bem disso; eu sempre deixei claro, e esperava que _no mínimo_ você tivesse alguma consideração comigo e dissesse a verdade _sempre_!! Você sabe quantas vezes você me disse "eu te amo" ou alguma coisa do gênero? _Uma _vez, uma _única_ vez!! E isso me leva a crer que naquela hora você também mentiu. E eu confiei em você, me entreguei de corpo e alma para depois você fazer isso comigo!! Dooshite? Eu não sou bom o bastante pra você? Arranjou outro? Ou será que eu só sirvo mesmo para te distrair?!? Responda, Aya!!

-Era o que eu esperava... Você esteve o tempo todo mentindo pra mim, e eu, o baka, acreditando que você me amava. Se era assim, por que não me disse logo...? Assim eu não ficaria me iludindo tanto, não ficaria me preocupando tanto com alguém que não dá a mínima pra mi—

PAF!

Aya dera-lhe um soco na cara, fazendo com que desabasse no chão. Não estava acreditando naquilo. Era só o que lhe faltava: além de ter sido enganado, foi usado e agora virou um saco de pancadas!!

As lágrimas agora rolavam insistentemente, não havia mais como evitar, e se misturava com o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca. Sentou-se no chão sobre as pernas, e ficou a fitar o chão enquanto chorava.

Apenas viu os pés de Aya se afastando, até desapareceram de seu campo de visão. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que aquilo acontecia? Já era a segunda vez que se dava mal por confiar na pessoa errada.(...) Não soube por quanto permanecera ali naquela posição, horas, minutos, segundos, não faziam diferença.

Mas sentiu-se melhor ao ouvir palavras amigas...

-Ken-kun, o que houve? - Omi colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-... - As palavras não saiam.

-Você brigou com Aya-kun?

-... - Fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Olha, não liga pro que ele disse ou fez não, viu? - Tentou consola-lo - Eu sei que isso vai passar, e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

-Não... Não vai, Omi... - Sua voz soou amarga.

-Dooshite? Vocês se amam, não se amam? Não há motivos pra ficarem separados.

-Não... _EU_ o amo... Mas eu não sei o que ele sente por mim. Ele me _enganou_, Omi!! Ele não podia ter feito isso... Não comigo...

-... - Envolveu o amigo num abraço, dando apoio.

-Eu confiei nele, aprendi a aceita-lo do jeito que é, me conformei com as mínimas demonstrações de afeto que ele tinha por mim... E tudo pra quê?

-Ken-kun... O mundo não vai acabar por causa disso. A vida continua, e quem sabe, você não encontra outra pessoa, ou então volte com o Aya?

-Eu não sei...

-Sabe o que é bom nessas horas?

-Nan da?

-Tomar um banho quente pra relaxar e comer brigadeiro enquanto assiste a um filme na tv .

- . - Animou-se um pouco - Arigatou,Omi... Você sabe mesmo animar as pessoas.

-Eu vou fazendo o brigadeiro, está bem?

-Claro.

As palavras de Ken haviam exterminado a pouca paciência que tinha naquela manhã. A falta de dormir deixava Aya menos paciente ainda (se é que é possível), e ainda ter que ouvir tudo aquilo foi demais. Ta certo que se descontrolara ao acertar-lhe um soco - Se arrependia imensamente agora -, mas o outro também dera uma exagerada. Ou não? Pensando melhor, percebeu que realmente, nunca tinha dito alguma coisa tipo "eu te amo" pra ele depois de terem começado o relacionamento. Será que ainda o amava? Difícil de responder... Mas isso agora não vinha ao caso. Tinha que pensar no que faria esta noite.

Na verdade, já sabia o que faria, mas não sabia como. Era complicado matar dez pessoas de jeitos diferentes, mesmo que as diferenças fossem mínimas [eu que o diga, porque essas idéias vêm da minha cabeça - ou de alguma outra coisa, tipo um filme que eu vejo/vi. Parece até que e sou uma assassina... hehe.] _Vejamos: Nakada Ryuiti é casado e mora com a esposa/futura viúva. Passa as noites com a esposa dentro de casa, não bebe e não fuma. O que eu posso fazer?! Bah!!! Vai com a katana, mesmo!! Não estou com saco para ficar pensando..._

Esperou até que fosse noite (de novo) e saiu, só que desta vez foi pela porta da frente, mesmo, já que Ken já sabia e provavelmente já teria contado para os outros dois, que não deixavam nada escapar.

Encontrou sua vítima brincando com o cachorro no jardim, apesar de ser noite. Mal se aproximou, e o animal começou a latir e ir em sua direção, tendo sua cabeça decepada assim que o encontrou. Pouco depois, Ryuiti foi ver o que tinha acontecido com o cão, e foi cortado ao meio. Agora só faltava um.

Deu em todos os jornais a noticia da morte desse médico, assim como havia dado aos outros, e a policia agora começava a relacioná-las e armou um esquema rígido de segurança ao redor da próxima provável vítima.

Aya não viu nada disso. Passou o dia todo treinando com sua katana, tentando aliviar a tensão e tirar aquele peso que sentia. Ken, Yohji e Omi ignoraram sua presença o dia todo. Ken porque estava muito magoado; Omi e Yohji porque davam apoio ao jogador, que estava com a razão. Mas o espadachim não estava dando a mínima pro que eles faziam ou não. Já estava quase atingido seu objetivo, e não seria aquele problema de relacionamento que poria tudo a perder.

Foi caminhando pelas sombras até chegar na mansão daquele que seria sua última vítima. Estava tudo fortemente vigiado por seguranças armados, e demorou bastante até conseguir invadir o local - sim, matou todos os seguranças que guardavam o terreno. Aquela mansão mais parecia um labirinto, de tão cheia de portas e corredores que era. Ms não foi problema para ele. Quanto mais demorava, mais seu sangue fervia de ódio, e um mau pressentimento o assolava também.

Encontrou sua vítima numa sala, sentada numa poltrona virada para uma estante de livros. Silencioso como um gato [ele já _é_ um gato!.], posicionou sua katana milimetricamente no pescoço do médico e virou a poltrona, vendo assim a expressão naquele rosto. Um ar pálido, o sangue parecia ter fugido de seu rosto, o olhar vazio, sem brilho, fixando um único ponto, as mãos caídas pendendo ao lado do corpo, e uma enorme mancha vermelha em seu peito. _Nani?! Como ele já está morto? **Como**?!_ Perguntou-se, confuso e espantado com a cena.

-Não era isso que queria? - Uma voz conhecida veio de um canto escuro da sala.

-Ken? O que está fazendo aqui? Por que o matou?

-Não era isso que queria? Ver esse homem morto? Pois então, já conseguiu o que queria. Eu apenas impedi que você sujasse as mãos de sangue mais uma vez.

-Mas...

-Chega, Aya. - Interrompeu - Só agora vejo pela pessoa por quem me apaixonei. Realmente, eu não o conhecia como pensava, mas agora sei que você não me ama, e que talvez nunca tenha me amado.

- Você vai começar com isso de novo?

- Eu não vou... já comecei. E desta vez não será um soco seu que vai impedir que eu continue. Você vai ter que ouvir até o fim, querendo ou não. - Saiu da sombra, revelando seu rosto e as garras da sua luva manchadas de sangue. - Nesses dois dias eu admito que chorei muito. Mas também pensei. E percebi que se um não quer, dois não brigam, e que sendo assim, se um não gosta, dois não amam. E é exatamente isso que acontece entre nós. Eu lhe amo, não vou mentir. Mas e você? Você mostrou não ter mais coração ou sentimentos. Eu sei que isso se deve ao que aconteceu com sua vida nesses anos, mas também aconteceu comigo. Não do mesmo jeito, mas mesmo assim, eu não perco as esperanças e tento ser feliz mesmo levando a vida que levo.

-Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

-Pra você pensar a respeito. E quem sabe, enxergar algo mais além do ódio e da vingança. Esqueça o que aconteceu no passado e viva no presente, pensando no futuro, e não no passado. Eu sei que dói, mas doerá menos se você pensar menos nessas coisas. - Abriu uma janela e a pulou, caindo numa moita fofa.

-Espera! - Pulou atrás. - Você está me deixando, é isso?

-Talvez... Mesmo que eu não queira. Mas você já me deixou há muito tempo. Foi me deixando aos poucos, sem eu perceber. Mas mesmo assim, eu amo você, do jeito que é. Sendo como é. Apesar de que se você esquecesse esse ódio e a vingança, seria melhor.

-Mas... - Seu coração estava apertado. Aquelas palavras espremiam seu coração, provocando uma dor que pensou que nunca sentiria. O ar faltava, um turbilhão invadia sua cabeça. Estava confuso.

-Até amanhã. - Ken foi andando pelo meio do jardim, pegando um atalho para chegar mais rápido aos portões. Como havia previsto, não tinha mais nenhuma alma viva perambulando pelo terreno.

-Mas eu ainda te amo! - gritou, correndo atrás do jogador.

Este se virou, mas continuou a andar, só que de costas: - Só se dá valor àquilo que se perde, não é mesmo? E só agora está me dando algum valor. Só que declarações ditas da boca pra fora não funcionam mais comigo.

-Desta vez não é da boca pra for...

TÁH!!!!!

O som do disparo de uma arma soou e ecoou pelo silêncio da noite, logo seguido por um baque surdo. Ken caiu inerte na grama do jardim.

Aquilo deixou Aya atônito. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para o lado de aonde viera o tiro e correu até lá. Mas não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo um cadáver ou uma arma. Correu de volta para onde o jogador tombara. Mas ele não estava mais lá. O pânico tomou conta de si. Correu por todo o terreno, à procura daquele que agora tinha certeza que amava, e que nunca havia recebido a devida atenção e carinho.

Dor, ódio, desilusão, amor, culpa... Tudo se esvaiu de sua mente ao encontrar-se sozinho andando pelas ruas abandonadas depois de ter rodado todo o terreno da mansão três vezes, e todas em vão. Pela terceira vez, perdia a pessoa que amava. Seus pais, sua irmã, e agora... Ken. Tudo por causa da maldita vingança que insistira em fazer. Mas e agora, de quem se vingaria? Não sabia nem mesmo quem havia dado o tiro. E via agora que ela não adiantaria de nada, só aumentaria sua dor e o deixaria mais distante de um ser humano.

Só voltou para casa quando já havia amanhecido. Passou reto por Yohji e Omi, que nada disseram, só o encararam e voltaram a fazer suas coisas. O dia foi relativamente tranqüilo e entediante. A todo o momento, e pra onde quer que olhasse, via a figura do jogador. Via-o saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e sorrindo, cuidando das plantas e sorrindo, conversando com as pessoas e sorrindo, assistindo tv e sorrindo, comendo e sorrindo, tudo sorrindo! Ken mostrava-se feliz na maior parte do tempo, e só agora reparava. Mas agora não o veria mais. Ken já não estava mais naquele mundo, e por sua culpa. Se não tivesse inventado de fazer a maldita vingança, aquilo não teria acontecido. Mas pelo menos agora podia chorar pelas perdas, sozinho, no quarto.

Já não sabia mais há quanto tempo não saia de casa e do próprio quarto, mas não tinha vontade de sair. Contou a Omi e Yohji o que havia acontecido na mansão, mas ambos pareceram não dar muita importância ao fato de Ken ter morrido. Continuaram suas vidas como sempre, e isso deixava o espadachim intrigado. Sempre achou que aqueles três eram ótimos amigos, mas agora via que era diferente. Deitado em sua cama passou dias e noites em claro, três no total, pensando e chorando. Sim, chorando. Agora não tinha nada que pudesse impedir que suas lágrimas rolassem. Não tinha mais motivos pra viver, mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar a própria vida.

-Aya-kun, você precisa sair! - Omi tentava arrancá-lo do quarto para jantarem todos juntos. Era muito chato jantar só ele e Yohji.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU SAIR, DROGA!! - Veio a resposta mal humorada.

-Você não pode passar o resto da sua vida num quarto, Aya! -Yohji tentava convencê-lo também.

Passos foram ouvidos dentro do quarto, um andar de "pra lá e pra cá", e logo depois a porta foi escancarada com força na frente dos dois. Aya saiu finalmente do quarto, com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras enormes e passou por eles apressados, deixando-os sem ação.

-Pronto, satisfeitos? Agora parem de me encher. - Desceu apressado, sendo seguido por eles. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, ainda sendo seguido.

-Aonde você vai? - Omi perguntou tentando acompanhá-lo.

-Não te interessa. Não queriam que eu saísse do quarto? Pois então, deveriam estar satisfeitos. - Entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus.

-Aya-kun!!! Será que foi boa idéia fazer isso que fizemos, Yohji-kun?

-Não sei, Omi... Só espero que ele não faça nenhuma bobagem nesse estado que ele está, é melhor eu ir atrás. Nunca pensei que ele fosse agir desse jeito algum dia.

-Eu também...

-Vem, vamos entrar. Ele sabe se cuidar.

-Espero que esteja certo. - E entraram.

Aya continuou correndo pelas ruas, passando por sinais e cruzamentos sem se importar com os outros carros que passavam. Desejava que um deles batesse contra si de uma vez, ou então que perdesse o controle e batesse num poste ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Afinal, de que adiantava viver sozinho, sem amar e ser amado?

Parou o Porche num posto de estrada quando viu-se quase sem gasolina. Não importou-se com o estado daquele lugar. - não importava-se com mais nada.

-Encha o tanque. - Ordenou e entrou num bar no fundo do posto.

-Ei!!! Isso aqui não é lugar pra boyzinhos. - Um "cara" tentou barrá-lo na entrada do recinto.

-Cuide da sua vida enquanto ainda pode. - Recomendou ameaçadoramente, encarando-o com olhos de morte. Empurrou-o pro lado e entrou pedindo algo forte para beber. No mesmo momento um homem atrás do balcão preparou uma dose de sake, que foi consumida de uma vez. - Outro.

O homem espantou-se, mas mesmo assim serviu. Era comum aparecerem pessoas daquele jeito por ali. É claro que nem todas tinham um Porche, e aqueles olhos frios, mas serviria as bebidas mesmo assim, desde que a conta fosse paga no final. E assim foi indo, dose por dose, e logo o ruivo já estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia falar ou se segurar na cadeira - sentia um sono terrível.

-Aya.... - ouviu alguém chamando por seu nome, mas parecia ser muito longe dali. - Aya... - ouviu de novo, só que mais próximo. Ergueu a cabeça, mas não conseguia identificar aquele rosto, mesmo que ele parecesse tão familiar.

-Quem... Quem... É você? - Sua voz saiu completamente arrastada e enrolada.

-Vem, deixa eu te levar pra casa. - Ergueu-o da cadeira e colocou-o sobre as costas, de modo que todo o peso ficasse sobre si, já que o ruivo mal se agüentava em pé.

-Não... - Tentou relutar, mas seus braços e pernas estavam pesados demais para que pudesse conseguir movê-los. - Me solte... Agora!!

-Mesmo bêbado do jeito que está, você insiste em querer mandar, é? - Pagou a conta e saiu, ainda carregando-o nas costas. Pegou as chaves do carro em seu bolso, acomodou-o no banco e entrou no porche. Um percurso tranqüilo até a Koneko; Aya dormiu e parecia que não acordaria tão cedo. Entrou na casa e carregou-o até o quarto, onde o deitou com cuidado e saiu de novo, encontrando Yohji fumando na sala.

-E aí? Como ele está?

-Ele bebeu bastante. Acho que é melhor você nem falarem muito com ele: a ressaca vai deixá-lo com um humor pior do que o normal.

-É, eu imaginei.

-Me dá uma carona até o bar? Minha moto ficou lá...

-Claro. - pegou as chaves do carro e saíram. - Vai voltar pro hotel?

-Vou. Eu não posso deixar que ele me veja tão rápido. Apesar de que isso é o que eu mais quero que aconteça. Mas vou seguir o plano.

-Está sendo difícil ficar lá sem você, Ken.

-Ora, vocês só estão tendo que trabalhar mais, não é?

-Também, mas você faz falta. Principalmente pro Aya. Ele não saía do quarto a três dias, e quando saiu, encheu a cara... Deve estar sendo horrível pra ele achar que você está morto.

-Sim, mas foi o único jeito que eu encontrei.

-E como está o Nagushi?

-Ele aceitou a nossa proposta e vai sair do país, fingindo estar morto também. É aqui. - apontou para o posto.

-Tem certeza mesmo que vai voltar pro hotel? Passe esta noite em casa; o Aya não vai acordar tão cedo, daí você pode sair tranqüilo depois.

-Hm... Eu não sei. Seria muito arriscado... - Pensou um pouco - Tá bom. Acho que até vai ser melhor assim. Eu vou atrás com a moto.

Ken passou a noite inteira acordado no quarto de Aya, apenas observando-o sentado ao seu lado na cama. Ficava tão diferente quando dormia... Tinha que aproveitar aqueles momentos. Fingir estar morto fora uma ótima idéia para ter certeza dos sentimentos do espadachim por si, apesar de ter que fazê-lo sofrer tanto e de não ter idéia da reação dele ao vê-lo vivo à sua frente. Está certo que se arriscara ao levá-lo de volta pra casa, mas só o fez porque tinha certeza de que ele não se lembraria de nada quando acordasse.

O dia amanheceu e o sol ficando alto. O relógio marcava onze horas quando o ruivo deu sinais de estar despertando. Meio apreensivo, o jogador debruçou-se sobre ele e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios, como há muito já tinha vontade. À (muito) contragosto, levantou-se e saiu, antes que o outro despertasse por completo e o visse.

-Olá, Ken-kun! Não sabia que estava aqui. - Saudou Omi ao vê-lo saindo.

-Olá, Omi! Como está?

-Bem. Quando isso vai acabar?

-Eu não sei... Mas não vai demorar muito. Está sendo difícil até pra mim. Mas eu tenho que ir agora, antes que ele resolva descer ou olhar pela janela.

-Tudo bem. Vê se se cuida, hein?

-Nem precisa falar! Ah! E leva um chá pro Aya tomar; ele vai precisar.

- Hmmm... - Espreguiçou-se na cama, sentindo que sua cabeça ia explodir. Teve um sonho estranho, mas muito bom... E parecia tão real. Mas impossível. Ken havia morrido, não tinha como ele estar em seu quarto e ainda beijá-lo. _Ken... Por que você?_ Essa pergunta não lhe saía da cabeça. Ficou um tempo imóvel na cama, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite passada. Era estranho como só se lembrava de ter saído, entrado naquele bar e bebido um pouco. Não tinha idéia de como havia voltado pra casa.

-Aya-kun... - Omi bateu na porta e entrou trazendo uma xícara. - Trouxe um chá pra você. Vou deixar aqui do lado. - colocou a xícara sobre o criado mudo e já ia saindo, quando ouviu a voz do ruivo.

-Como eu voltei?

-Yohji-kun te trouxe.

-Alguém esteve aqui enquanto eu dormia?

-Não. - Mentiu. - Não tem mais ninguém aqui.

Resmungou algo ininteligível e sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Omi saiu fechando a porta, sentindo-se mal por estar mentindo. Mas fora o combinado com Ken: a farsa da morte do jogador deveria continuar.

(Alguns meses depois)

-Missão concluída. Andem logo. - Aya ordenou pelo comunicador, já indo embora do local da missão.

Após tanto tempo trancado no quarto, Aya já conseguia viver "normalmente". Só estava um pouco diferente: agora só falava quando necessário, seu humor era pior que antes, andava sempre alerta, acordando ao menor ruído da noite, estressava-se facilmente e descontava em quem quer que esteja por perto, e saía quase todas as noites, voltando só algumas horas antes de amanhecer. Ken acompanhava tudo de perto, mas sem ser notado.

Quando os três voltaram para casa, notaram que havia pratos sujos na pia da cozinha, coisa que não tinha antes. Aya logo desembainhou sua katana, ficando pronto para atacar qualquer intruso. Um barulho no andar de cima os fez ficar mais alerta ainda. Foram até a sala e viram uma bola de futebol rolando no chão. Omi e Yohji logo perceberam do que se tratava e ficaram mais tranqüilos. Mas Aya não sabia, e subiu cautelosamente, para descer alguns minutos depois ao constatar que estava tudo vazio.

O que poderia ser aquilo? Levemente confuso, mas ainda alerta, saiu para checar na rua. E para sua surpresa, viu um vulto nas sombras. Sem pensar duas vezes, o perseguiu com todas as forças, mas o mais perto que conseguiu chegar foi alguns metros, para em seguida perdê-lo de vista ao visualizar seu rosto. Estacou imediatamente no lugar, vendo o vulto sumir na noite. _Será que era ele? Não... Ken morreu, e mortos não voltam à vida. Devo estar enlouquecendo, só pode ser isso. Ken... Mas bem que podia ser você..._ Voltou andando a passos lentos, e trancou-se no quarto atordoado. Ia jogar-se na cama, mas a mesma encontrava-se desarrumada e em cima do travesseiro, uma flor lilás. _O que é isso?! Como essa flor foi parar aí? Droga!! Devem estar querendo brincar comigo... Só pode ser coisa daquele playboy louco!_

-YOHJI!!!!!!!!! - Bateu na porta do quarto do mesmo, sem se importar com o barulho.

O playboy, que estava se preparando para deitar na cama, quase levou um tombo devido ao susto.

-Nan da? - Abriu a porta e gelou ao encontrar os olhos violetas.

-Se puser um pé no meu quarto novamente, vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida! - Ameaçou com um dedo a milímetros do seu nariz.

-O.O - Este não entendia nada. Nunca entrava naquele quarto! E nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Viu o ruivo entrar de volta no quarto, batendo a porta com força e resolveu dar uma passada no quarto de Omi, que abriu a porta assim que chamou.

-Fala.

-V-você sabe o que aconteceu no quarto do Aya?

-Não... Acho que o Ken deu uma passada lá enquanto estivemos fora.

-Como você pode ter certeza de que foi ele?

-Ele deixou um bilhete aqui dizendo que volta pra casa amanhã.

-E enquanto isso eu vou pagando o pato pelas coisas que ele faz, é?

-Acho que sim... Mas se você ficar quietinho, acho que dá pra escapar das acusações.

-Espero que você esteja certo... - Ficou parado, pensando.

-Ah... Yohji-kun, eu tenho que dormir agora; amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

-Hein? - Foi pego de surpresa ao estar sendo "expulso" indiretamente. - Tá... Eu também tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Oyasumi nasai.

-Oyasumi nasai.

A noite avançava e os três já dormiam profundamente, quando ruídos foram ouvidos no andar de baixo, e logo depois no andar de cima. Um chuveiro foi ligado, e depois luzes foram acesas.

Aya abriu os olhos, como se não estivesse dormindo. Ficou atento aos sons e resolveu sair do quarto. A luz do quarto de Ken estava acesa. Andou silenciosamente até lá e deu uma espiada, apenas para constatar que o aposento estava deserto. Entrou no quarto, observando que as portas do armário estavam abertas e havia uma toalha molhada sobre a cama. Sentou-se na cama, pegando-a para sentir sua textura, seu cheiro. Sabia que aquela toalha era do jogador, e vê-la ali o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Ainda sentia falta do moreno, e sabia que nunca deixaria de sentir, pois o amava, apesar de ter percebido tarde demais. Deitou-se, deixando que algumas lágrimas rolassem, e assim adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, acordou e viu que estava coberto e a toalha não estava mais em suas mãos, assim como as portas do armário que não estavam mais abertas. Estranhou um pouco, mas então se lembrou que não estava sozinho em casa, e que alguém poderia muito bem ter entrado lá, cobri-lo e dar uma arrumada no quarto.

Em toda aquela semana que se passou continuou tendo visões, o que ele julgava ser. Via Ken até mesmo em seus sonhos, era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele chegava com aquele sorriso meigo no rosto e o abraçava e eles faziam amor a noite toda... Mas tudo jamais passou de um sonho, o que fazia o ruivo se sentir frustrado e sentia que estava enlouquecendo... Se já não estava louco.

Omi e Yohji acompanhavam de perto o sofrimento do ruivo espadachim, mas nada podiam fazer, afinal, apenas Ken poderia acabar com aquele sofrimento. Mas parecia que o jogador queria vê-lo assim por bastante tempo, já que estava demorando pra aparecer para ele.

-Ohayo, Aya-kun! – Saudou Omi, como de costume, não recebendo nenhuma resposta.

-Hei, Aya, hoje eu vou sair de novo, não quer dar uma saída comigo? Não posso levar Omi porque ele não passa de uma criança u.u

-Yohji-kun!! ò.ó

-... E aí? Não quer vir?

-Não...

-Puts, você deveria sair pra se distrair!

Aya nada falou, apenas se levantou indo pra Koneko. Talvez se sentiria melhor trabalhando um pouco. Quando a noite chegou Yohji se arrumou bem, pra variar e saiu pra sua farra. Omi foi pra casa de um colega pra fazer uns trabalhos e dormiria por lá.

-Ninguém em casa... – Disse o ruivo ao cruzar a sala e vê-la escura. Foi até o armário do banheiro e pegou alguns soníferos, tomando-os em seguida. Foi até seu quarto e deitou, esperando que o sono, que há muito lhe faltara, chegar. Logo suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e sentia o sono chegar. Dormiu... Temendo aqueles sonhos...

A porta da sala se abriu. Passos foram sendo ouvidos.

-Ninguém em casa...

Foi subindo até o quarto do ruivo. Ken abriu a porta e pôde vê-lo ali... Parecia dormir profundamente. Aproximou-se mais da cama e deitou ao lado dele. Fez-lhe carinho no rosto... Torneando até chegar na boca. Aquela pela macia era linda... Ken o beijou tentando acorda-lo, mas nada. Aya estava sob efeito do sonífero. Então ele desistiu e se acomodou ao seu lado, pousando a cabeça no peito descoberto de Aya. Acabou dormindo. Não se importava mais caso Aya acordasse e o visse ali, estava certo de que agora o ruivo havia aprendido a dar-lhe o devido valor, que o ruivo sabia que o amava.

Naquela noite nem Omi nem Yohji voltariam, fora um pedido de Ken. Queria estar sozinho com Aya. Assim que amanheceu os dois chegaram em casa, sorridentes, sabiam que os dois já estariam juntos de novo.

-Ah... Eu não disse? – Falou Yohji, abrindo a porta do quarto e vendo os dois abraçados.

-Que bom... Tudo voltou ao normal... – Disse Omi aliviado.

Com o barulho da porta sendo fechada Aya acordou. Espreguiçou-se bem e sentiu algo ao seu lado. Era Ken, que até então estava sendo ignorado pelo ruivo, que não o percebera ali. Aya não podia acreditar no que via. Achava que era sonho... Que estava ficando, ou melhor, que já estava louco por ter aquelas alucinações. Então se pôs a observa-lo. Ken abriu os olhos, encontrando com os de Aya a olha-lo. Sabia que o ruivo estava com medo de que fosse sonho, então levantou e o olhou.

-Aya... – As mãos de Ken deslizaram pela face do ruivo, puxando pra um beijo que foi logo aceito. Ken não iria mais fingir estar morto, queria e voltou pro lado daquele homem de cabelos de fogo que tanto amava. E Aya sentiu-se completo novamente, como só se sentia ao lado do jogador. Ali eles se entregaram àquela paixão que os consumiam, fazendo amor. Se aquilo tudo ainda fosse um sonho, Aya não desejaria acordar jamais...

F I M 

N/A: Shu, te agradeço muuuuuuuuuuuito de novo!!

Akemi Hidaka

Abril-julho de 2003


End file.
